Ruler's Lament (script)
Paralogue 18: The Dead King's Lament Opening Wylie: Yar! Cavalry's come to claim yer heads, maggots! To arms, or I be killin' ye first! Hey! Got salt in yer ears, maggot? I said to move yer maggoty hide! Garea: ...... Maggot... Wylie: Yar, maggot! And if the maggot has further questions, my blade can answer 'em! Garea: ...The maggot is just fine, thanks. Wylie: The maggot's a useless little sea squirt is what he is! Yar har ho! Anyway, maggots, best keep what little wits ye've got! The cavalry we face is none other than Sokara and his Shepherds! Garea: Sokara... That name rings damnable sour in this dead man's ear. Not that any of it matters now... (Scene cut) Sokara: Are those the dread pirates we've heard so much about? Demiri: Indeed. Their leader is a man named Wylie, the so-called Southern Sea King. His crew can stand up to most armies, and as such, he holds sway over the south. Extreme caution should be the order of the day against this one, Stormfang. Sokara: Right. Then let's finish our business and get out of here! During Battle Visiting the Village Villager: Never thought we'd see someone stand against the Southern Sea King! Most of the villages here have been razed to the ground. Hundreds have died. ...Here. Take this and return the favor. Make them pay for what they've done! Sokara talks to Garea Sokara: Wait a minute... G-Garea?! Garea: ...Garea is dead. Nothing but maggots here. (Garea leaves) Sokara: Wait! Garea! That's the Mad King... I'm sure of it. Sokara talks to Garea a second time Sokara: Garea, I know it's you! How are you alive?! Garea: Alive? No, Sokara. This is not living. You killed me once, dear prince. Now I would beg you do so again. My life is over, but my body refuses to accept it. Sokara: Gods, listen to you... Is this truly the same Mad King who stood against us? Garea: Tear out everything that makes a man, and all you're left with is a husk. No throne. No gold. No men... I scrub chamber pots for brigands. Ah, how the mighty have fallen... Sokara: Ironic that you, of all people, are finally learning about long falls. Garea: Heh. Seems I'm not the only one who's changed, dear prince. Days past, you'd have sheathed your blade in my chest by now. Perhaps you're less of your father and more of your sister than I thought... Sokara: Your crimes are beyond forgiveness. But indeed, Arcturakos had a profound effect on me, in most every way. My only charge now is to save this world. I have no time for vendetta. Garea: How very gracious of you. Sokara: Enough, Garea. What little life you still have is wasted here. I can offer you a higher purpose... You could fight for us. Garea: Heh... NOW who's the mad king? Sokara: I told you, I have no time for vendetta. Defeating Garuga is all that matters. And while killing you here would please me greatly, it'd put me no closer to that goal. Since you're no longer my enemy, I'd sooner put you to use than see you rot. Garea: You've changed, little prince. I'm almost disappointed. Still, I suppose this is what true leadership looks like... Sokara: I'd have your answer, Garea. Garea: ...... It was a lovely speech, but I'll pass. I'm just not the sort to play at hope and justice. If killing me would please you greatly, I'll not deny your satisfaction. Come, boy. Do an old king one last favor and end this charade now. Sokara talks to Garea the third time Sokara: Garea, wait! Garea: You talk of slaying gods, but you're too soft to end one sorry little man? What are you waiting for?! Do it! I give you my head on a silver platter! Sokara: You're pathetic. Garea: ...Wh-what? Sokara: You're not even worth killing. Not like this. Your death would hold no meaning at all. Garea: You smug little— Sokara: Either we end Garuga, or Garuga ends us. And that includes your Gudorian citizens. If you would throw your life away, throw it at Garuga! Die with sword in hand, not begging like some craven rat with its foot in a trap! You were a king once. Now suck up your self-pity, and die for your people! Garea: Graaagh! Gods, but I despise you! Every word and every action of yours makes me want to paint the walls with my lunch! Sokara: Then you would stay here to rot in— Garea: I WASN'T FINISHED! Gods, anything to make you stop talking... Look, I've never sworn an oath in my life, much less thought to keep one... But what little life I have remaining is yours. Dragons, gods...throw me at what you will. Garea is defeated Garea: It's all some kind of...sick joke... Engaging Wylie With Garea Wylie: Why, ye traitorous maggot! No one switches sail on me and lives! Garea: You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart. Now to feed YOU to the maggots! Other Wylie: Bow low, scum! You're in the presence of the Southern Sea King! (with any unit) Wylie: Such...strength... N-not...human... (upon defeat) After Battle Demiri: That's the last of the pirates, Stormfang. With the seas open once more, the people here should know a measure of peace. Sokara: Thank you, Demiri. We'd best hoist anchor and move on ourselves. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts